


Conjuring Magic

by Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/pseuds/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neverland. Magic lesson alone. Making magic together to be prepared. Emma loves the feeling of being connected. A kiss. And a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjuring Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Already been posted to FF.net

“Love is when you look into someone’s eyes and see everything you need.”

Unknown

“Miss Swan.” Emma scrunched her eyes shut tighter, annoyance crossing her features as she turned to roll onto her side. A hand latched onto her shoulder, shaking slightly, “Miss Swan,” there was a pause, a small huff of indignation, “Emma, get up.”

Bleary-eyed, the blonde turned to look at the brunette above her, “R’gina?”

“Get up and follow me.”

“I…what?”

Regina frowned, her arms crossed over her chest, annoyed by the blonde’s lack of coherence, “Hurry up and be quiet about it.” She shot a look to the camp’s other inhabitants, relieved to find them all still asleep. Turning back to the blonde, she gave a triumphant smirk as the other woman rose to her feet, “Good. Now, follow me.”

Emma resisted the urge to groan, sticking to rolling her eyes at the infuriating brunette, as she followed her deeper into Neverland, “Where are we going?”

Regina ignored her, focusing solely on where they were going. Reaching their destination, she turned back to the blonde, smirking softly, “Okay, ready?”

“Ready for what?”

“Your next magic lesson.”

“My next _magic_ lesson? Regina, you did not drag me out of bed to practice magic!”

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow shot up, “Why else would I drag you out of bed at such an early hour?”

“I don’t _know_!”

“Come stand next to me.”

“Oh, I don’t think so. I’m going back to bed.” With that said, the blonde turned back towards the path they’d come.

Regina’s voice came from behind her, angered. Annoyed. Hurt, “You’d rather sleep than learn how to use something that will help save our son?”

She whirled back around to face the brunette, “Don’t use Henry against me.”

“So you’re the only one allowed to?”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“You heard me.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, stalking over to the brunette, anger flaring in her eyes, “Fine! You want to teach me magic? Teach me!”

“Stop yelling at me and _focus_!”

“Focus on _what_? There’s nothing to focus on!”

Something flashed in the brunette’s eyes, predatory, insightful, the words coming out as a sneer, “You getting angry, Savior?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, annoyance flashing in her own eyes, “Is that what this is about? Using my anger? I told you that I don’t _want_ to use it!” She didn’t. She didn’t need it when she and Regina stopped the trigger. She sure as hell hadn’t needed her anger when Cora had tried to rip out her heart. “There has got to be another way.”

Regina was silent for a moment, lost in thought; it _could_ very well be possible. Magic was emotion, after all. With a quick wave of her hand, a few branches appeared at their feet, “You want to try something else? Okay, try. Pick any emotion you want.”

“What?”

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Focus, Miss Swan.”

With a reluctant sigh, the blonde looked down at the pile of wood, “Any kind of emotion.” A Regina’s curt nod, she closed her eyes, thinking, “Okay. I’ve got one.”

“Good. Now let the magic flow into your hand and light the fire.”

Love was a good enough emotion, right? Emma took a breath and extended her hand, allowing it to hover. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, allowing the thoughts to take over.

_“Are you Emma Swan?”_

_“Yeah. Who are you?”_

_“My name’s Henry.” His eyes were darker than Neal’s, slightly, and he had a messy mop of brown hair, “I’m your son.”_

She smiled, feeling her magic begin to bubble inside her, and slowly began to release it. Smoke began to rise from the pile. She heard Regina take a step closer to her.

_The brunette’s hazel eyes met her green, confusion and shock maybe, playing in them, “You’re Henry’s birth mother?”_

_“Hi.”_

“Good,” Regina was behind her, her voice warm in her ear. “Just like that.” The words sparked something inside her; the sudden flash of arousal that shot through her was unexpected but certainly not unwelcomed. What she felt for Regina was stronger than what she felt for their son. It was love, yes, but it was different. A good kind of different. Her brow scrunched in thought. How to describe what she felt for Regina. Some days she wanted to punch the brunette, like when she’d woken her up to teach her magic. But Regina teaching her magic wasn’t a bad thing. No, the opposite. She could learn so much. Other days, she just wanted to get to know the woman behind the mayor. Behind the former Evil Queen. God, if she could just… “ _Emma_!”

Her eyes snapped open, her concentration gone in a heartbeat, and she watched, dejected, as the fire that she’d managed to conjure begin to dissipate. She turned to look at the brunette, anger clouding her voice, “What? Did I mess up somehow? It looked fine to me.” Regina looked conflicted. _Weird_. “Come on, Regina. Tell me what I did so I can…”

“Shut up and come here.”

“Would you make up your mind? Am I doing this by myself, or are we having a magic party?”

The brunette didn’t respond, waiting instead until Emma stepped up beside her. She carefully stepped behind her, her arms on either side of her and spoke, “Fireballs are probably easier for you to master now. Focus on that emotion you just felt.”

“It’s,” Emma swallowed roughly, unused to Regina’s closeness, “complicated. I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Let me help. We’ll do it together. Like at the mine.”

_The mine_. _They connected_. She nodded, “Okay.” Her eyes closed, and she tried to find it again. Everything she felt for the brunette behind her.

“Ready?” Regina’s voice was like silk, drawing her in.

She swallowed, loud enough she was sure Regina could hear it, “Yeah.”

Regina’s left hand settled on her hip, making her tense before relaxing, and her other hand settled over the blonde’s right, “Good. Focus.”

Her magic crept to her fingertips in preparation. She felt Regina’s magic slowly kick to life, encompassing hers. Everything she felt for the brunette burst forward, and she felt the fireball begin to form in her hand, “Damn it, Regina. It’s not enough. I’m not feeling…”

The grip on her hip tightened, but she didn’t open her eyes, “Don’t talk. Let me help you _feel_ more.” In that instant, she wondered, only briefly, if the brunette knew how she felt.

She nodded, her mind back on track, not trusting herself to speak. She focused all her attention on the way Regina made her feel. Regina’s magic encased her own again, and she was struck with the thought of how it might feel to have Regina everywhere. Her magic was one thing, but to feel the brunette kiss her, to feel their bodies against each other in bliss? She felt her magic flare, reacting to Regina’s, to her own thoughts.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You told me not to talk.”

Hot breath against her ear made her gasp softly, “Too late. Tell me.”

“You.” Her concentration refused to waver, strengthened by the brunette, no doubt.

“You’re doing well,” Lips brushed her neck, “What about me?”

Her throat felt dry, “How you make me feel.”

“How do I make you feel, Emma?”

She shook her head, “I’m not answering that.”

“Open your eyes.” Hesitantly, she did as requested. A large fireball sat in her hand, its brightness making her squint. “Watch it.”

“Regina, it’s fucking brig—” A kiss to her neck made her freeze, not at the action itself, but because she was watching as the fireball grew slightly larger, brighter. “What the…”

“You’re not focusing on hatred. What emotion are you thinking about, Emma?”

She closed her hand, drawing her magic back in and extinguishing the flame. Regina removed her hand from her hip, and immediately she felt a sense of loss. She turned to Regina, a frown on her lips, ignoring the question, “When we connected at the mine, you knew?”

“I didn’t know for sure until just now.”

She turned away, wrapping her arms around herself, “And what? This was just a chance to exploit my weakness?”

“Exploit your weakness?” Regina rounded on her, confusion evident in her tone, “Emma, believe me, I didn’t do this to figure that out. I wanted to help you control your magic. I…I want to help you control your magic.” She took a step forward, cupping the blonde’s cheek softly, relieved when she sighed into the touch softly, “I didn’t…I just…our magic combined can save Henry, Emma.”

“I know,” her voice was soft, and she closed her eyes briefly, thinking; her eyes opened, connecting with soft hazel, vulnerable even in the darkness, “Regina?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I…”

Regina cut her off, not giving her chance to finish her thought, “I know. I don’t need to hear it.” Before she could respond, Regina claimed her lips in a soft kiss.

Regina’s lips were softer than she imagined, and as she slowly began to reciprocate, she pressed her body up against the brunette’s, desire creeping forward. She tangled her hands in Regina’s hair, tugging slight to deepen the kiss. The brunette’s free hand gripped hastily at her hip, halting her from pulling away, even if she had wanted to. She nipped at Regina’s bottom lip, running her tongue over it to get rid of the sting, and was surprised as the woman smirked and gently pulled out of the kiss.

A pout formed on her lips, even as she opened her eyes, “Regina…”

“Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“What?”

“You felt it, didn’t you?”

“I…” Her lips were buzzing gently. _Was it because they kissed_? “I feel _something_.”

“And?”

“Can’t we just go back to kissing?” Even though it was dark, she swore she saw Regina lift an eyebrow, “Okay, okay. It felt safe. When I’m with you, Regina, when we’re doing magic together, I _feel_ safe. Now can we please go back to _omph_!” Lost as she was in her monologue, she’d failed to notice the brunette back them into a tree. “Regina—”

She was sure she heard Regina say, “I feel safe with you, too,” but she wasn’t _too_ sure because a moment later, Regina’s lips met hers harshly, any gentleness from before gone. Her hands moved to tangle in brunette locks, when one of Regina’s hands shot out, pinning her wrists above her head, against the tree, holding on tightly for emphasis, pulling away slightly, “Keep those there.” She nodded her consent and was rewarded with a smirk from Regina that sent heat straight to her core. She’d know that smirk anywhere. It was, as she put it, the “eye sex” smirk. The one where she was sure Regina was wanting to fuck her.

“We…” her voice was tight in her throat, “We shouldn’t do this, Regina.”

Expecting Regina to object, she was surprised when the brunette took a step away from her and spoke, “You need to feel me, Emma. That’s all this is. To help you _feel_.”

“I don’t think it’s safe out here. We don’t know where Pan is.”

“He’s not here. I could feel him if he was. You probably could too. He’s a magical being, after all.”

“He could be watching,” She hissed back, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Regina stepped back into her personal space, smirking slightly, “I highly doubt a 14-year-old is interested in watching us make-out.”

“Hey! We were _not_ making o—”

“Oh, shut up!” The brunette grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled forward roughly, molding their bodies together and connecting their lips. Emma responded almost immediately, reaching out to cup her face as they deepened the kiss. Her hands fisted in Regina’s hair, but the woman didn’t seem to mind this time, resting her own hands on the blonde’s waist, pushing her gently back against the tree, closing her in. Regina pulled out of the kiss to trail kisses along the column of her neck. She arched into the woman, a moan slipping from her lips. Regina chuckled softly in her ear, “Do you feel it yet?”

She rose her head, and their eyes met softly. Her voice was rough, “Not even close.”

Regina grinned, biting at the Savior’s earlobe, “Good.”

* * *

 

Fingers twisted tightly in her hair, pulling slightly, directing her. Had it been anyone else, she would’ve stopped. Hell, she would’ve killed them. _No one_ directs a queen. _Unless_ , she thought with a smirk, as she took another deliberately slow lick, _the person happened to be Emma_. The Sheriff was still wearing her tank top and bra, but she’d gotten annoyed with the blonde’s pants and made them and the blonde’s underwear disappear with a wave of her hand. She herself wore a protection spell against her clothes. No need to get them dirty in Neverland. _Though_ , she had mused, _it wasn’t like she couldn’t magic them clean_.

She tightened her hold on the blonde’s waist, pulling herself up as much as she could while still on her knees, a smirk on her face. She’d been keeping the blonde on the edge of release for about 20 minutes, which some would consider cruel, but judging by the amount of wetness that coated her lips and the numerous moans slipping from the blonde’s mouth, she was sure Emma didn’t seem to mind.

“Regina. _Fuck_. Regina, please.”

She pulled away, quickly inserting two fingers into the blonde, “Please what, Emma?”

“Let me come.” The younger woman’s voice was half-whine, half-moan, and she barely resisted grinning in triumph.

“Do you feel it yet?” She twisted her fingers sharply, making the blonde gasp.

“Christ, Regina, _yes_! I feel it! Please!!”

She dropped lower onto her knees, a challenge in her eyes, “Show me.” Her fingers slammed harder inside the blonde, as she captured the blonde’s clit in her mouth, repeatedly flicking her tongue over it, pulling away shortly to mutter a quick, “Come for me, Emma.”

* * *

 

“Emma? Regina?”

The two froze as they re-entered camp, clothes rearranged and the smell of sex off their bodies. They looked over and found Snow slowly sitting up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

“Hey, Mary-Margret,” Emma replied softly, trying not to wake David or Hook, “We were…”

“Looking for the nearest stream for water.” Regina supplied, throwing the blonde a look.

“Right. We didn’t want to go that far out, so we came back.”

“Mmmm,” Snow replied as she slowly stood from the bed, “I’ll come help you look, Emma. Regina can go back to bed.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Actually, Snow, wake your prince and the pirate up, and let them go with you,” She shot a quick look to Emma, a smirk playing on her lips, “Emma and I are going to practice her magic some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts


End file.
